Just me, Nicole
by klm17
Summary: Nicole Simpson was going to have a great freshmen year, until she is forced to use her powers at a big party. What will this lead to? Sky High is in her near future; and which guy will join her in her near future? Please and review for more!
1. Chapter 1

Just me.

My name is Nicole Simpson. I was living the perfect life. Until that night.

The first day of school started out as any other day. The usual. Curled hair, skinny jeans and painted nails. Today felt different though like something was going to go wrong, but like always I shook it off. The day was great, me a freshmen getting looks form the senior boys football team. I felt great; the rest of the day went smooth as did the rest of the week. Making friends and the first part comes this Saturday night, with my date, James, the captain of the football team. I got ready, short black dress, heels and prefect makeup, though I did not have a good feeling. "You look beautiful" said James as he arrived just on time as eight, he had a car it was so romantic, he was perfect. We got to the party, it was your typical high school party, but I was excited. By one in the morning and a few beers later, though they had no effect on me, I was ready to go home. That's when things went downhill James pulled me into a dark room. I waited for something to happen that's when two guys behind me grabbed my arms. Before James could grab me I reacted. I pulled both of the guys grabbing my arms and pushed them to the ground, they both jumped up at me the one lifted me up as I kicked the other one through the wall James and the other looked at me in astonishment, as did the rest of the party. I ran off and then with everyone still watching flew into the air. I cried. Questions rose through my head: What if I killed him? What will happen? What would my parents think? I can never go back. So I flew high and far until I landed in the outskirts of a town and landed at a small diner. I curled up in a ball and fell asleep beside the dumpster. The bright sunrise awoke me, it was truly beautiful, almost a sign of hope in the complete disperse of my life. I began slowly flying, I needed clothes, shoes and a shower; yet I had nowhere to go. I had landed in the city of Maxwell. I needed to restart my life here find a home, a school and a new identity but how. It was around eight in the morning, I still couldn't hadn't found anything until I stumbled upon a small consignment store. I smashed the window and stole a plaid shirt, black skinny jeans and a pair of beat up toms. I had never used my powers to steal before, it was never necessary, I came from a wealthy family. A family that was so normal. They say when two non-super parents give birth to a superpower kid they will be extraordinary; I am. I have super strength, flight and invulurability. I needed find a computer to do some research on schools in the area, changing my name and finding a job. I headed to the neighborhood where I found a small house, I broke in luckily there was no alarm. I assume the owners had gone to work by now. I took a shower, grabbed about sixty five dollars from their sock drawer but unfortunately there was no computer but I found something better. I what looked to be a teenaged boys room lied pamphlets, transfer papers and an acceptance letter into "Sky High". The named puzzled me no ordinary school would be named that, looking through the pamphlet I discovered that it was a school for the gifted, gifted as in powers. The world could not seem any better from that moment, I called scheduled an interview for the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning couldn't have come soon enough, I couldn't sleep at all, I was both nervous and excited. I waited at my assigned bus stop, greeted by a friendly man, Ron, I sat at the back of the bus. People loaded on, I ignored them. I wasn't in the mood for making friends quite yet. The bus ride was strange and unexpected, we drove off a cliff, of course I wasn't nervous but I couldn't wait until I could fly to school by myself. Getting off the bus I was greeted by a lady, introducing herself as Principle Powers.

"Good morning! You must be Miss. Simpson. We are glad to have you here at Sky High." She said happily.

"Thank-you" I replied

She began telling me about power placement and then how things worked after. She directed me to the gym but had other things to attend too, so I walked alone down the bus halls. Two guys stopped me in my path. One was tall and lanky the other looked like he should be hitting the gym more often.

"Hey gorgeous" said the tall one.

I have to admit I did try pretty hard today to look pretty. I stole from a cute boutique some dark blue skinny jeans, a black top with studs at the bottom and a pair of black heels. I had curled my long brown hair and done my makeup pretty nice; so the complement kind of made my day. But I didn't have a great feeling about both of them.

"Thanks" I replied "I really have to get going though"

"Where are you headed so fast?" He said as he grabbed my arm.

I pulled back quickly, being grabbed definitely didn't bring back pleasant memories. So I stormed off. The gym was big. My heels clicked on the floor. Then a man yelled, very loudly while being raised on a round platform.

"Nicole Simpson?"

"Yes" I replied questionably.

"I am Coach Boomer and this is power placement. You will step up here, demonstrate your power. I will then place you into 'Hero' class or 'Hero support' class. Is that clear?" Said the Coach.

"Yes. My powers are flight, super strength and invulurability." I said nervously as I stepped onto the platform.

I saw Coach Boomers eyes widen; I guess the skinny little brunette wasn't expected to be powerful. Before I knew it he yelled "CAR!" a car came out of nowhere and was about to land on me; I caught it with ease. The car began to raise up,

"HERO! Here is your new schedule. Good Luck!" Said the Coach

I smiled and began to make my way to the halls. They were empty; I began to find my way to my first class: Mad Science. I walked in to be greeted by a man with an unusually large head.

"I am Mr. Medulla, Miss. Simpson." As he looked at my schedule. "You can take a seat beside Lash." He said.

I took my schedule back and looked to see who Lash was. Sure enough it was the boy I met in the hallway. I could feel my eyes roll out of my head.

"Hey gorgeous, I still don't have a first name?" he said curiously.

"And you won't get one. Just leave me alone, I need to pay attention" I said.

I caught him staring at me a couple times. He was pretty cute I thought. At this point in my life I don't think I should be getting involved any guy, not after what happened before. As I began to get lost in thought I was saved by the bell and took off out of class quickly; maybe a little too quickly because I ran into a guy. He was really hot, and he had a rock hard body from what I could tell. He had a red streak in his hair and deep set green eyes. We locked looks for a minute; until he interrupted.

"Watch where you're going freshmen" he said angrily

"Watch your attitude with me; I didn't know that this was a school full of morons"

I guess I raised my voice because quite a few people were staring, including Lash and he chubby friend. I stormed off to my next class: Physical Education.

"She must not know who Warren is or have quite the power to be speaking to him like that" Lash said.

I arrived at the gym; it was set up like a battle arena. I took a seat in the bleachers. There were two girls to the right of me who I could tell were talking about me. My inner bitch told me to say something by I resisted. I did not want to create two scenes in one day especially on my first day. Coach Boomer then began class.

"Today we will be doing 'Save the Citizen'. You will be versing our undefeated champions. Lash and Speed! Let's get to it! Lash, Speed, pick your opponents."

They began to whisper amounts themselves. Finally Lash spoke.

"We pick Peace and Simpson" Stated Lash.


	3. Chapter 3

In that very moment when those words left Lash's mouth I felt my heart skip a beat. Not only was it my first day of school but I was about to challenge the reigning champions of save the citizen but with Warren Peace. I looked over and saw Warren get up, I felt myself slowly follow his lead. And then there we were me staring face-to-face with Lash, Warren with Speed. My heart was beating out of his chest, I could barely even breathe; then the coach spoke.

"Peace, Simpson, you have three minutes to immobilize you opponents and save the citizen. Ready set battle."

Speed began to run around the arena so fast I couldn't see where he was until he knocked me and Warren right off of our feet slamming into the boards. I saw as Warren and I got up Lash went for Warren by wrapping his arms around him; Warren broke out in flames. Lash then came for me grabbing me the same way in which he did to Warren. I easily pushed him away and evidently hurt Lash because he let go immediately. As I was about to save the citizen I looked over and saw Warren suffering Speed was running circles around him, depriving him of oxygen. I ran over, I grabbed Speed on the back and aimed him straight towards Lash. The clock only had five seconds left; I grabbed Warren on the back and threw him towards the citizen. Though I could have flown I didn't want more attention aimed towards me on my first day. Though it was too late for that the whole school was headed towards me and Warren, I looked to him and what looked to be a small smile on his face. He walked away pushing through everyone, as did I. I headed to the locker room to get changed only to be greeted by an overly happy girl in way to much pink.

"Hi! I am Gwen Greyson your student body president". She said.

"Hi. Nice to meet you". I said.

"I just wanted to introduce myself and personally welcome you to Sky High. Also be careful who you befriend, there are villains amongst us". She said with a smirk on her face.

I had a bad feeling about her.

It was lunch, I had met a lot of people here but had no friends. Not only that but I was not hungry. I decided that I was just going to go outside, sit under a tree and enjoy the peace and quiet when something tripped me right into the arms of…

You pick in your review. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Lash. I could have sworn it was him who tripped me, but it was probably Speed. He was starting become desperate. I quickly pulled away and gave him a dirty look but he held on to my arm.

"Let go Lash" I stated

"Aw, what's wrong" Lash said

We were beginning to cause a scene. We were in the middle of the cafeteria at lunch. Everyone was beginning to stare. With Lash still grabbing on to me, I saw someone get up. I didn't know who he was but I definitely did not need his help, I can handle myself.

"Lash come on let her go" he said with a stern tone.

"Thanks, but no thanks I don't need your help" I said with a sassy tone as I pulled away from Lash's grip.

"Stronghold, stay out of it" said Lash and at that moment Warren joined in.

"Is there a problem here, Nicole" said Warren.

In his eyes I could see agitation.

"Oh, look who it is Warren, just because you two saved the citizen together doesn't mean you have something with her". Said Lash boastfully.

"That's it". Warren said, at that moment his arms lit up in flames.

There were screams everyone began to run away.

"I am not a prize to be won!" I screamed but I was ignored.

I just stood there and watched.

"You should get out of here, come on." Will said to me.

"I do not need your protection or anyone's for that matter". I said loudly.

I guess that got Warrens attention because he then began to come after Will, he threw a fire ball but instead of Will, he hit me. There was a moment of shock, both within me and the crowd. Before I had a chance to react, which I would have in a big way there was a click of heels on the floor belonging to the one and only Principle Powers.

"Nicole, William, Warren and Lash. Follow me now." She said with a stern, straight face.

We began walking down the empty hallway.

"Using your powers for this purpose and you're so young. Detention for the rest of the day and after school for the next week; I will contact your parents."

She closed the door and left us alone.

"Just because I don't have my powers in here doesn't mean I can't finish you Lash" Said Warren as he stood up.

There was a moment where I thought I should intervene but I decided to sit and enjoy the show. Will then joined in.

Lash was getting beat on pretty hard, though I didn't like watching someone get hurt.

"Warren that's enough come on" I said.

"No this punk isn't going to get away with this!" He said with determination.

"I said let go" I pulled on his shoulder, with force because I knew my powers wouldn't work but they did. Warren went flying across the room into the wall. Once again there was another awkward moment I just stood there looking at my hands.


End file.
